Konser
by Kardia Es Scorpio
Summary: Para Saint mau jadi boy band Korea?Waahhh pasti keren!
1. Chapter 1

Konser

Chapter 1

Ah….. aku takut banget nih…,lucu gak ya… soalnya aku baru coba-coba bikin fic tanpa bantuan orang…

Untuk memperingati hari merdekanya Santuary Saoripun mempunyai ide yang ssssaaaannnnggggaaattttt segar(?) bahkan lebih segar dari susu sapi yang baru diperah dari sapinya(?).Idenya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah membuat pertunjukan untuk para Dewa-Dewi yang terlibat perang.

Susunan acara berdasarkan ide Saori:

Salam-salam terlebih dahulu

Konser musik(?)

Drama(?)

Salam penutup

Kejadian tak terduga lainnya(?)

Yang akan mengisi acara ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah para Saint Athena dari abad ke-20 dan 18,Para marina,Asgardian kecuali Thor(?)#bisa ancur panggung karena dinaiki dia,Para Tenshi arthemis,dan para sebelum itu Saori juga sudah meminta izin kepada para Dewa-dewi,kecuali kepada para saintnya itu…..

*Flashback

"Saya tak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus mengisi acara ini!"Saori membentak-bentak para saintnya yang POLOS NAN IMUT(?).

"Saori tak baik dikau memaksakan kehendakmu kepada saint-mu ini…"Sasha menegur saori dengan lembutnya *eeeeeaaaaa (Disini saint & Athena dari abad 18 diundang)

"Enak saja!mereka semua-kan saint ku bukan saint si Mu!"Saori mengarahkan jarinya pada Mu yang tak bersalah #Mulai error si Saori itu…

Setelah lama bertengkar en adu bacot dengan para Saint Athena akhirnya mereka(saint Athena) mati kata tak mau mereka harus mengisi acara nanti.

Kalau Tenshi arthemis sih…mereka dengan senang hati mau mengisi acara tersebut #Ya iyaaallaaahhh secara Icarus dkk giiittttoooollhhhoo..

Nah sedangkan para Asgardian berbeda-beda, mari kita lihat!

"Kalau saya taka pa asal Hilda-sama senang."kata Siegfried tanpa ba bi bu #Cie Siegfried… Suit….Suit… *ditabok Siegfied

Es Scorpio:"Ampun!Ampun!HUUUUAAAA!GAK NYANGKA KOKO SIEGFRIED GUALAK!UUUUAAAAA!"*belaga nangis

"Udah….!udah…!cup..!ayo dong berhenti nangis…."Kata Siegfied mendiamkan aku ini(Es Scorpio) *takut dimarahin Kardia,soalnya aku ini kan adenya(?)

"Aku males ah… ikut isi tuh acara…."Kata Hagen dengan muka khas SULE-nya.#rambut boleh pirang eh… kulitnya hitam

"Hagen maukah kau melakukan ini untukku *rayuan maut Freya."

"Tentu…!tentu!#mata Hagen udah berbentuk Love."

"Hahahahahaha… aku sih pasti mau!"Alberich teriak kaya anak autis sok pintar.. XD

"Jadi yang lain tak ada komen nih?"Tanya Hilda

Sunyi…Senyap…Tak ada Suara…

"Yang lain setuju?"Tanya Hilda tak percaya #biasanya pada bawel sih..

"SETUJUUUU!SETUJUU!"teriak semua pakai Toa,Speker,Mike,Pengeras suara,dll.*Dah gila kali ya?

Kalau Asgardian semua setuju biarpun pakai cara antik bin ajaib,para Specter hanya beberapa orang yang dipilih oleh Pandora saja,orang itupun ada yang dari abad ke-18 lho!

Sedangkan marina jangan ditanya deh… pasti setuju semua…,alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena Thetis mau mengisi acara itu.#pada takut sama Thetis

THE END

Sekian cerita dari Es Scorpio yang Imut nan Ganteng

Di balik layar

Kardia:"Siegfried!*nunjukin Antares."

Siegfried:"AMPUN…..!"

Es Scorpio:"Ayo koko Kardia!Hajar dia #Muka sadis"

Makasih udah baca fic ku ini ya….sorry banget kalo kurang lucu nanti bakal aku usahain biar lebih ya di chapter berikutnya banya lagu korea lho!

Please Review….


	2. Chapter 2 Super Senior

Capter 2

Super Senior

Sesuai janjiku di chapter sebelumnya aku akan memasukan lyric lagu Korea,

Tapi para reader harap banyak berimajinasi ya..!Soalnya kalau dibayangkan pasti akan lebih keren nan kece…

Akhirnya hari dimana konser tersebut akan diadakanpun tiba semua Saint sudah bersiap-siap dengan dandanan kaya boy band korea *EEEEAAAAA

"Gila gak pede gue kaya gini"Degel berbisik pada Kardia sambil melihat bajunya yang udah kaya SUJU gitu…

"Udah biarin aja lo inget gak kata Athena Saori apa?"Kardia berkata dengan muka yang udah frustasi berat.. #Kasihan koko-ku

*Flashback

Di suatu ruangan#Sok misterius padahal Cuma di Papacy….

"Aku tak mau tau!Bila ada yang tak setuju maka orang itu akan mendapatkan hadiah super!"Saori berteriak memakai:Toa,Speker,Mike,dll.*Busyet deh Saori!

"Hah?Beneran Saori?kalo kita tolak kita dapet hadiah super?"

"Kardia!apa lu gak liat!"

"Apa!"

"Tuh liat aja tangannya!udah bawa golok yang besarnya melebihi besarnya badan Aldebaran(?)!"

"Hehehehehe*ketawa layaknya anak autis"

"Masih mau nolak?"Tanya Degel agak menyindir kardia.

"Hehehehehe*Masih ketawa kaya anak autis"

Es Scorpio:"Koko Kardia SADAR!Aku gak mau punya koko autis!"

*End of Flashback

"iya juga ya…"kata Degel yang 'Kayanya' udah mau nangis.

Freya(sebagai pembawa acara):"Terima kasih hadirin sekalian sudah mau datang..,sekarang langsung saja tanpa ba bi bu kita panggil grup K-Pop kita yang pertama!Super Senior!#Mengapa Super Senior bukan Super Junior?Karena mereka(para saint abad 18) sudah menjadi senior di abad lagu dari Super Junior !

Penonton:"Plak….plak…*tepuk tangan gaje"

Di panggung tampaklah para saint dari abad 18(kecuali Hasgard) dengan pakaian mereka ragu dan SSSSUUUUPPPPEEERRR gak mereka melihat ke belakang panggung dan apa yang mereka lihat?tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Saori yang memegang golok yang ukurannya sebesar badan Aldebaran(?) dan Dengan EXPRESI SADIS-NYA Saori berhasil membuat mereka mau menari dan menyanyi..,Mari kita lihat..

*Mr. Simple (Super Senior)

Because I naughty, naughty,  
[Kardia] Hey! Mr. Simple  
Because I naughty, naughty, Suju kanda!

[Degel] Sesangi ne mang daero an dwindago hwaman nemyeon andwae keu reol pilyo opji  
[Sisyphos] Keokcheong-do paljada jakeun ire nomu yeonyeonhaji marja mome chuji ana

[Aspros] Sojeoki chuwatdaga napatdaga keureon keoji mwo cheung! seolchikhi uratdaga  
Teoreochyeotda keureon taedo itji

[Asmita] Eocheomyeon kwaenchanha swiweo kaneun keotdo chua modeun geoshi ttae, ttae,  
Ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun keonikka

[Albafica] Keuttaega namja-ramyeon chingul manna sul han chane teoreobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright

[Manigoldo] Keuttaega yeoja-ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo

Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kot kotchi apa  
Chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja  
Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa  
Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka

Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple  
Blow Your Mind ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo  
Blow Your Mind Kaja Mr. Simple  
Blow Your Mind ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha

[Regulus] Sok sseokneun iri an doo kaji anin seseang-e urin sara keukeon ae-do ara  
[El Cid] Mwo ireohke eoryeopna uri chal meokgo chal jago tto charamyeon kereohke  
Hamyeon dwiji

[Shion] Keuttae-ga hwa-ga na-myeon chingul mannna dwitdamhwaro peureobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright  
[Dohko] Keuttae-ga kwireupda-nyeon norae borreo sori jilleo nalryeobeorigo  
(Alright! ) Alright, Alright

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple,  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo

Dance  
[Degel] jaryuran-ke mwo keuri byeol geo ittna  
Just Get It Get It  
[Kardia] Sosohan iltaree jaemi deung deung deung keung keung keung  
[Aspros] Sara-ittneun keuttael neukki-go shipna  
Just Grab It Grab It  
[Albafica] Kaseum ttwineun ne kkum-deuri aeki deung deung deung keung keung keung  
(Because I Naughty, Naughty)

[Manigoldo] Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro  
Mirwodugo  
[Shion] Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo

Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple,  
Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo  
Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo

Kaja kaja eoseo kaja  
Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kotchi apa chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja  
Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka

Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple  
Blow Your Mind ttaega wattjanha Duryeowo malgo  
Blow Your Mind kaja Mr. Simple  
Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple

Nyanyian&Tarian merekapun selesai dan mereka segera ke belakang panggung dengan muka yang sssuuuuuaaaannnngggaattt merah bahkan lebih merah dari tomat(?)

Degel(Ngos-ngosan):"Gile tuh Saori niat bunuh kita apa!"

Kardia(Muka frustasi):"Tau tuh!Dede Es Scorpio kok jahat sih sama koko?"

Es Scorpio:"Hehehehehehe..,koko keren kok tadi…*gak nyambung"

Yang lain udah no Komen soalnya pas ke belakang panggung tanpa ba bi bu mereka langsung TERKAPAR di lantai tak berdaya *uuu kasian..

Di balik layar

Hasgard:"Untung aku punya badan gede!*mamerin giginya yang besar nan kinclong"

Kardia:"Dede tadi itu bukan jawaban yang koko mau!"

Es Scorpio(Dalem hati):"satu…dua… tiga…,KABUR!"

Oh ya abis ini giliran para Tenshi Arthemis lho!mereka itu bakal nyanyi-in lagunya Ss 501 a song calling for you jangan lewatkan ya!

Please Review…!


	3. A Song Calling For You

Capter 3

A Song Calling For You

Nah! Di Chapter ini para Tenshi Arthemis yang akan beraksi!Kyaaa gak sabar mau liat Icarus joget en Nyanyi kaya Ss ya add aku di fb-ku ya Izumi Ami Kizarazu&Follow aku di Twitter ya GriffonMinos#Promosi

Di belakang panggung para Tenshi Arthemist sedang bersiap-siap untuk konser nanti

Icarus:"Eh…!Thenseus udah siap belom lu?"

Thenseus:"Yo… yoi!"

Es Scorpio:"Lho?temen kalian yang satu mana?*lupa namanya kalo ada yang tau kasih tau ya…"

"Oh…Itu….umm…"Icarus mulai gak tau harus ngomong apa.

Thenseus:"Ah…!Ngomong gitu aja susah!"

Es Scorpio:"Lho?apa susahnya kasih tau dong?_ATAU KU LAPORKAN KALIAN PADA KOKO KARDIA!_*Mengancam"

"Gak usah pake ngancem juga bakal kita kasih tau kali!DASAR AUTHOR ANAK KOKO!"Thenseus udah mulai naik darah

Es Scorpio:"Ya udah cepet kasih tau!"

Icarus:"it…itu…ke..kemaren d..dia a..a…bb…is…."

Thenseus:"Udah kelamaan lu Icarus gagap(bukan Aziz gagap)!Kemaren dia abis sunatan terus 'Itu'-nya belum ?"

Es Scorpio:"UAAAA….!HIKS…!KOKO AKU DI BENTAK-BENTAK SAMA THENSEUS!UAAAA!*ANAK KOKO GITULOH"

Kardia(Tiba-tiba muncul):"THENSEUS CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADA ADIKKU TERSAYANG!*EEEAAA"

Thenseus:"GAK MAU!*mata melotot guueeeddeee banget"

Kardia(udah siap scarlet needle):"Cepat minta maaf atau nyawa loe melayang!"

Icarus:"Udah minta maaf aja susah amat!"

Thenseus:"iya..iya..maaf…"

Es Scorpio:"Belum cukup!cium nih kaki gua!MYOWAHAHAHA *ngelunjak"

Thenseus:"Enak aja!Dikasih es cream minta steak(?)!"

Icarus:"udah…,Es Scorpio jangan gitu donk kasian kan si Thenseus….*udah mau nangis."

Thenseus:"LHO?kok gue yang disiksa loe yang nangis?"

Icarus:"Ha-ha-habis k-ka-ka-lo ka-mu na-nang-i-is du-du-lu-a-an ka-kan ga-gak se-seru…"

Mendengar perkataan Icarus tadi yang laen langsung cengo dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung bergubrak ria pula

Es Scorpio:"Udah sono pada ganti baju terus bersiap untuk konser!"

Thenseus:"Kalo gue gak mao?"

Es Scorpio:"Aku tak yakin besok kau masih hidup..*muka licix,ingat LICIX!

Thenseus en Icarus langsung biru mukanya…

Icarus(udah mau nangis lagi):"Ingin aku pundung!"

Merekapun bersiap-siap dan setelah selesai…..

Freya:"Oke tanpa ba bi bu langsung aja kita sambut para Tenshi Artemist*lagi males ngomong"

Thenseus keluar ke panggung dengan baju yang teramat rumit,ingat TERAMAT RUMIT!begitu pula dengan Icarus.

Music telah dimulai dan…

[Icarus] moreuneun cheok hago jeom jeom nega deo pyeonhae jigo  
Gakkeum dareun yeoja bogo saljjak gyeot nunjildo hae bogo

[Thenseus] ijeh dwin geot gata nega nae yeoja dwil geot gata  
Neodo nae maum al geot gata geureohke mideosseo

[Odysseus] garago haji mayo garago haji mayo  
Dashi han beon nal bondamyeon

Lho?kok loe ada disini ikut konser tiba-tiba lagi?"Tanya Thenseus ngeliat satu temennya itu tiba-tiba dateng kaya jin(?)

Odysseus:"Sorry baru dateng.."

Icarus:"Bukannya loe….."

Odysseus:"Tau!emank masih sakit sih…,tapi…si Saori dateng ke rumah gue mana pake bawa golok segede Aldebaran lagi!"

Icarus& Thenseus:"Ooooo Gitu toh.."

Panggung langsung ditutup karena konser kacau abizz

Freya:"Hadirin sekalian tolong tunggu ya…,ada sedikit kesalahan.."

Di belakang panggung….

Saori:"LOE BETIGA!BIKIN KACAU AJA!UUUHHHH!DAH KITA ULANG DAN KALI INI GAK BOLEH GAGAL KALO GAGAL KALIAN AKAN DAPAT HUKUMAN!*muka bengis"

Thenseus:"Iya…iya…,katanya dewi kebijaksanaan tapi galaknya Hades aja kalah uueeyy!"

Saori:"APA LOE BILANK?!"

Thenseus:"gak..bukan..apa-apa..*takut tingkat dewa"

Panggung kembali dibuka dan…

[Thenseus] ijeh dwin geot gata nega nae yeoja dwil geot gata  
Neodo nae maum al geot gata geureohke mideosseo

[Odysseus] garago haji mayo garago haji mayo  
Dashi han beon nal bondamyeon

[ALL]  
la la la la la  
Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga  
[Icarus] lal la la la la  
[All]  
la la la la la  
Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga  
[Icarus] lal la la la la

[All]  
la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
[Thenseus] lal la la la la  
[All]  
la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
[Odysseus] lal la la la la la

[Thenseus] jebal tteonajineun mara ijen dwae sseoyo  
[Icarus] du-du*mulai gagap beon dashi neun gureon mareun marayo  
[Odysseus] modu chung bunhae ijen naega al geot gatayo(Dalam hati:"moga-moga Saori gak nyadar kalo si Icarus buat kesalahan..,kalo sadar…TAMATLAH KITA!")  
[Thenseus] dashi neun gureon maleun haji marayo

[Icarus] han beon ppunirado jakku jeon hwado georeo bogo  
Sarang iran mal hanaro neh mam dollyeo hae bogo

[Thenseus] kkeut naeja neun mareh jeonbu jillyeott daneun mareh  
Naega shirheo jyeott daneun geu mareh amu mal mothae do

[Icarus] garago haji mayo garago haji mayo  
Dashi geudaega undamyeon

[All]  
la la la la la  
Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga  
[Odysseus] lal la la la la  
[all]  
la la la la la  
Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga  
[Icarus] lal la la la la la

[All]  
la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
[Thenseus] lal la la la la  
[All]  
la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
[Icarus] lal la la la la la

[Thenseus] jebal tteonajineun mara ijen dwae sseoyo  
[Icarus] du beon dashi neun gureon mareun marayo  
[Odysseus] modu chung bunhae ijen naega al geot gatayo  
[Icarus] dashi neun geureon maleun haji marayo

[Rap]  
[Thenseus] mojilke geureohke amureohji anhge  
Mudeom deom hage damdam hage nae gyeoteul tteona ganayo  
[Odysseus] meoreojil surok jeom jeom jagajil surok jeom jeom  
Geudae man tteo ulla nan amu maldo amugeotdo

(La la la la la)  
(La la la la la)  
(La la la la la)  
(La la la la la)

[All]  
la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
[Icarus] lal la la la la  
[All]  
la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
[Icarus] lal la la la la la

[Thenseus] jebal tteonajineun mara ijen dwae sseoyo  
[Icarus] du beon dashi neun gureon mareun marayo  
[Odysseus] modu chung bunhae ijen naega al geot gatayo  
[Icarus] dashi neun geureon maleun haji marayo

Pas balik ke belakang panggung mereka mendapat tiket ke neraka(?) oleh Saori..

Saori(Pegang cambuk punya June(?)):"ICARUS KAU TADI MEMBUAT KESALAHAN!JADI KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KENA HUKUMAN!"

Thenseus&Odysseus hanya bisa memandang Icarus dengan tatapan KILLER ala mereka..,melihat itupun otak Icarus yang biasanya gak jalan(?) mulai jalan dan secepat mungkin mencari alasan..

Icarus:"umm anu maaf tadi penyakit gagapku kambuh lagi.. jadi..~~"

Belum selesai Icarus bicara sudah dipotong oleh Odysseus "LOE!LOE ENAK KAYA JALANIN HUKUMAN BIASA YA GUA!LOE TAU SENDIRI "ITU" GUA AJA BELOM SEMBUH!"Si Odysseus udah ngomel ala Cheff Juna yang lagi ngomelin kontestan(?)

Icarus:"iya maaf…..*nunduk-nunduk bahkan sampai berlutut"

Odysseus:"Iya deh…gua maafin lagian loe ampe alay gitu…"

Icarus:"eh..ngomong-ngomong si Thenseus mana?gak kedengeran suaranya dari tadi biasanya kalo udah dapet hukuman dia paling bawel..?*nengok kanan,kiri,sujud cium tanah,dan bangun lagi(?)"

Es Scorpio:"Itu ngaji atau nyari orang?"

Kardia(liat jam):"Gak mungkin ngaji lah!orang baru jam 3 sore.."

Odysseus:"Eh tuh dia si Thenseus!*nunjuk ke bawah"

Icarus(dengan polosnya):"Aduhhh dia malah tidur di lantai lagi!"

Es Scorpio:"Itu dia pink matahari(?)"

Icarus:"Maksud?"

Es Scorpio:"Cob aloe artiin ke bahasa inggris satu-satu!"

Icarus:"…"

Es Scorpio:"kelewat dodol nih anak!ya udah saya yang pintar ini*Hoooeeekk akan mengartikannya..,Pink ya pink..,nah matahari bahasa inggrisnya sun kalo digabungin PINKSUN..*lagak sok pinter"

Icarus:"…."

Es Scorpio:"PINGSAN DODOL!"

30 menit kemudian….

Icarus:"Hah?apa pingsan?Kyaaa!*histeris sendiri"

Si Odysseus udah balik pulang dan si Icarus malah ikut pingsan ditempat deh… XD

Thanks udah mau baca fic-ku ya…. Di chapter berikutnya aka nada konser tumpuk-nenumpuk(?) mau tau?makanya nanti baca fic selanjutnya ya…..


End file.
